Eternamente em mim
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Devido a um feitiço, Tiago esquece completamente Lílian, e nem vêla o maroto pode, mas a ruiva não está disposta a perder o amor do garoto. Resposta ao 23 desafio do Mundo dos fics.


**Eternamente em mim**

_**Resumo: Devido a um feitiço, Tiago esquece completamente Lílian, e nem vê-la o maroto pode, mas a ruiva não está disposta a perder o amor do garoto. **_

– Você vai desistir um dia? – Tiago revirou os olhos quando Sirius repetiu a pergunta.

– Não sei o motivo pelo qual você insiste em perguntar isso, Almofadinhas – o rapaz retrucou terminando de polir o ultimo troféu da sala. Largou o pano que usava de lado e pegou o espelho que estava no chão. – Jamais desisti daquela ruivinha teimosa.

– Cara, eu não sei como você agüenta – Sirius disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Evans faz questão de te manter bem longe dela. Hoje mesmo te mandou cumprir detenção só pra poder estudar sem que você ficasse a interrompendo.

– Eu até entendo – Tiago falou após um suspiro. – Ela está preocupada com o N.I.O.MS, comigo por perto ela não se concentra.

– Você sonha tanto, Pontas – Sirius resmungou incrédulo.

– Já terminou? – Tiago perguntou dando uma última olhada na sala para ver se esquecera de polir algum troféu.

– Você acha? Hagrid não vai me deixar sair daqui tão cedo, por sorte ele está lá dentro preparando alguma coisa pra servir – Sirius respondeu balançando os ombros.

– Sorte? – Tiago riu. – Cuidado pra não sair daí com os dentes colados! – Sirius resmungou qualquer coisa sobre ficar longe da comida, mas Tiago ainda ria e não prestou atenção. – Eu vou voltar para o Salão Comunal. Tenho que conversar com o time, o jogo contra a Corvinal amanhã é muito importante.

– Eu sei, eu sei – Sirius disse um pouco mais animado. – Quando eu terminar vou direto para a Torre.

Tiago balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal de concordância e tocou levemente o espelho com a varinha fazendo com que a imagem de Sirius desaparecesse.

O maroto deixou a sala e começou a refazer o caminho que o levaria até a Torre da Grifinória. Não estava irritado, nem cansado. Talvez um pouco frustrado. Tentava manter a esperança viva em seu coração, mas a cada dia sentia Lílian se tornar um sonho distante. Tiago jamais pudera supor que algo que começara como um capricho fosse se tornar algo tão forte a ponto de fazê-lo sofrer tanto.

Ele não sabia o que havia feito para que aquela ruiva teimasse em desprezá-lo. Talvez se entendesse conseguiria aceitar que o melhor seria desistir.

Mas até descobrir a razão iria continuar tentando, mesmo que seus amigos continuassem afirmando que aquilo era uma perca de tempo, ele continuaria insistindo.

Suspirou profundamente enquanto passava os dedos displicentemente pelos cabelos negros. Tinha que tentar deixar Lílian de lado um pouco e tentar arrumar alguma tática para o jogo de quadribol, mas quanto mais tentava pensar no jogo, mais e mais acabava lembrando de Lílian.

Lílian sorrindo, falando, irritada, preocupada, feliz, triste, gritando com ele. Não importava como fosse, era apenas aquela ruivinha teimosa que ocupava a sua cabeça.

– Eu não fiz nada contra vocês! – Tiago arregalou os olhos achando que sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça. – DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ! – mas ao ouvir um novo grito teve certeza de que era a voz de Lílian.

– Ora, ora, a _sangue ruim_ está com medo – Lúcio disse arrancando gargalhadas dos outros.

Tiago sentiu o desespero preencher o seu peito e correu em direção ao corredor em que ouvia as vozes. Era conhecido de toda a escola que Malfoy e outros alunos da Sonserina estavam enfeitiçando deliberadamente alunos que não eram sangue puro e como ninguém conseguia provar nada e, o diretor da Sonserina fazia vista grossa ao que acontecia, eles continuavam enfeitiçando os alunos como bem queriam.

– Eu não tenho autoridade para mandar vocês para cumprirem detenção porque não são alunos da Grifinória – Lílian disse e apesar de estar nitidamente assustada, sua voz soou decidida. – Mas o professor Slughorn ficará sabendo que me ameaçaram.

– Pode tentar, Evans, mas ele não fará nada já que ele quer a qualquer custo a Taça das Casas esse ano – Lúcio balançou os ombros completamente despreocupado. – E você está merecendo uma lição por tentar ser sempre a senhorita perfeição, sem falar que aquele seu namorado irritante continua tentando nos derrubar.

– Potter não é meu namorado! – Lílian exclamou irritada, mas não teve tempo de pensar em qualquer outra coisa, pois Malfoy rapidamente puxou a varinha.

– _Estupefaça_! – gritou o bruxo, e Lílian teve que ser rápida para usar um feitiço de proteção, no entanto, a barreira que ela criara não fora forte o suficiente para deter o jorro vermelho que saia da varinha do sonserino e Lílian acabou sendo arremessada pra trás colidindo contra o vitral onde os troféus e medalhas da taça de quadribol estavam.

Lílian gritou de dor quando sentiu vários pedaços de vidro cortarem a sua pele.

– LÍLIAN! – Tiago gritou e não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até ela. Tinha uma leve consciência de que estava entrando literalmente em um ninho de cobras, mas realmente estava pouco se importando com aquilo.

– Ora, mas vejam se não é o Potter, defensor dos trouxas e sangues ruins! – Lúcio exclamou com desdém, mas Tiago estava tão preocupado com Lílian que não se importando em pensar em uma resposta.

– Lílian... – ele a chamou ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e logo a segurou em seus braços.

– Ti... Tiago? – a jovem murmurou atordoada. – Não é seguro! Deixe-me aqui.

– É claro que não, sua ruivinha teimosa! – Tiago exclamou exasperado. – Não vou permitir que ninguém te machuque.

– Por quê? – Lílian murmurou com os olhos rasos d'água, mas pareceu perceber que estavam sendo observados e interrompeu a pergunta e tentou fazer com que o maroto a soltasse. – Estou bem. Posso me virar sozinha.

No entanto, era nítido que ela não estava nada bem. Não conseguia sequer se erguer sozinha.

– Você vai ficar sentadinha aí – Tiago disse autoritário enquanto a deixava encostada em uma parede. – Você vai pagar por isso, Malfoy!

– Vou, é? – o sonserino perguntou rindo. – Será divertido!

– _Experliarmos_! – Tiago exclamou desarmando os amigos de Malfoy. – Mas será um duelo só entre nós dois.

– Não me importo, Potter – Malfoy disse parecendo despreocupado enquanto inclinava-se em uma leve referência ao adversário. Tiago retribuiu o gesto que sempre era feito antes de um duelo de bruxos. – _Estupefaça_!

Tiago conseguiu desviar e logo contra atacou com o _Rictusempra. _No entanto, Lúcio foi mais esperto e usou a _Impedimenta _que além de impedir que o feitiço de Tiago o atingisse fez com que o maroto recuasse um pouco.

– Truques infantis não vão funcionar comigo, Potter! – Malfoy exclamou com um leve sorriso de desdém. – Você já duelou melhor, mas enfim, a sua cabeça nunca foi lá muito boa mesmo. Vou terminar o que vim fazer – ele apontou a varinha para Lílian e murmurou alguma coisa que Tiago não conseguiu entender.

O que aconteceu foi muito rápido para que qualquer um dos presentes conseguisse entender. Quando Tiago se deu conta já estava em frente a Lílian, e foi atingindo pelo feitiço no lugar dela.

_Algo importante irá perder_

_O mais importante dos sentimentos_

_Deverás esquecer_

– Tiago! – Lílian exclamou desesperada quando ele caiu de joelhos.

– Que idiota! – Malfoy disse enquanto ria. E se afastou sem dizer mais nada.

– Tiago... – Lílian murmurou tentando se aproximar dele, e desesperou-se ainda mais quando notou que ele estava inconsciente. – Nós temos que ir para a Ala hospitalar... – ela exclamou nervosa, e mesmo sentindo todo seu corpo reclamar de dor conseguiu levantar. Conjurou uma maca e levou Tiago para receber os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

– Céus! – a enfermeira exclamou quando viu o estado dos dois. – O que aconteceu com vocês?

– Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, cuide de Tiago primeiro – Lílian pediu desesperada. – Eu não sei que feitiço ele recebeu.

A enfermeira fez um aceno positivo enquanto puxava um biombo para perto da cama onde Tiago estava e logo Lílian não podia mais vê-lo.

A ruiva suspirou enquanto sentava-se em outra cama. Perguntava-se o motivo pelo qual Tiago tinha que ser sempre tão teimoso. Havia dito que ficaria bem, ele devia tê-la ouvido e ido procurar ajuda, mas não, ele tinha que sempre bancar o herói!

– Ah, mas quando ele acordar vai me ouvir! – Lílian murmurou irritada.

– Lílian! – a garota quase gritou de susto quando Sirius, Remo e Pedro entraram como furacões na Ala Hospitalar.

– Como vocês souberam? – Lílian perguntou confusa.

– Eu disse que o mapa não erra! – Sirius exclamou emburrado. – Se ele estava indicando que o Tiago está aqui é porque ele está!

– Bem que eu estranhei o fato dele ter sumido e esquecido a reunião com o time de quadribol – Remo falou pensativo.

– Eu pensei que ele tivesse ido até a cozinha – Pedro disse balançando os ombros.

– Pontas não pensa só em comida como você, Rabicho! – Sirius resmungou irritado. – O fato é que ele havia terminado de cumprir a detenção bem antes que eu e já deveria estar na reunião com o time há tempos.

– O que aconteceu, Lílian? – Remo perguntou a garota que continuava observando-os sem entender nada. – Você está toda machucada...

– Foi o Malfoy – Lílian murmurou abaixando a cabeça. – Eu estava voltando para a Torre quando ele apareceu junto com outros sonserinos. Logo depois Tiago apareceu e duelou com ele. Malfoy o atingiu com um feitiço e Tiago perdeu a consciência.

– Que feitiço? – Sirius perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Eu não sei – Lílian encolheu um pouco os ombros. – O feitiço era para mim, mas Tiago ficou na minha frente.

– Pontas não tem jeito – Sirius disse revirando os olhos. – E dessa vez o Malfoy não vai escapar inteiro – acrescentou muito irritado.

Lílian ia pedir a Sirius que não fizesse nada porque acabaria prejudicando a Grifinória se fosse pego, mas antes que sequer abrisse a boca, Madame Pomfrey retirou o biombo da frente da cama de Tiago.

– Aparentemente ele está bem – a enfermeira disse dirigindo-se a Lílian para cuidar dos ferimentos dela. – Mas mesmo assim acho melhor que ele fique em observação hoje.

Lílian suspirou aliviada ao saber que nada de grave havia acontecido. Estranhou o fato do feitiço não ter dado certo, mas talvez a intenção de Malfoy fosse apenas deixar o adversário inconsciente.

Aos poucos as dores que sentia começaram a diminuir. Madame Pomfrey estava passando alguma coisa que aliviava a dor, e algumas das feridas até se fechavam, nas mais profundas a enfermeira fazia um curativo.

E quando ela estava quase terminando Tiago despertou. Os marotos ficaram falando ao mesmo tempo deixando o pobre rapaz mais confuso.

– Deixem-no despertar direito! – Madame Pomfrey exclamou fazendo com que os três se calassem. – Tome isso, Potter... – ela estendeu um copo com uma substância avermelhada.

– Que gosto horrível, Madame Pomfrey! – Tiago exclamou após tomar um gole do remédio e fazer uma careta. – Não tem cerveja amanteigada não?

– Não tem feitiço que mude você, Potter! – a enfermeira exclamou irritada e ainda aos resmungos deixou a ala.

Tiago sorriu e olhou para os amigos.

– Pelo menos ela esqueceu de me obrigar a tomar o resto do remédio – disse feliz, mas logo ficou com uma expressão de confusão. – Como eu vim parar aqui?

– Você não lembra? – Sirius retorquiu franzindo a testa.

Tiago balançou levemente a cabeça indicando que não.

– Está aqui porque é teimoso, Potter! – Lílian exclamou aproximando-se da cama, mas estranhamente Tiago não respondeu e sequer olhou para ela.

– Tiago, a Lílian está falando com você – Remo disse após cutucar o ombro do amigo.

Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou novamente para todos os lados.

– Do que está falando? – o maroto perguntou olhando para o amigo. – Estamos apenas nós quatro aqui.

Os marotos se entreolharam totalmente confusos. E depois olharam ao mesmo tempo para Lílian que perdera completamente a cor do seu rosto, mas logo ela forçou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

– Não estou gostando da brincadeira, Tiago! – ela disse tentando parecer casual. – Acha que assim vai evitar uma bronca? Pois fique sabendo que está muito enganado.

– Vão ou não me dizer como eu vim parar aqui? – Tiago perguntou um pouco mais nervoso.

– Pontas, pare de ignorar a Lílian! – Sirius falou após um suspiro irritado.

– Ignorar quem? – Tiago retrucou e decididamente agora estava zangado. – Eu só me lembro de ter deixado a sala dos troféus, e depois mais nada! Não sei quem é essa tal de Lílian que vocês estão falando! Não me lembro de conhecer ninguém com esse nome!

Remo precisou ser rápido para apoiar Lílian. Ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem de tal modo que não conseguia mais se manter de pé.

– Será que é o feitiço? – ela perguntou nervosa.

– Talvez – Remo disse ajudando-a a sentar. – Sabemos que ele é bem envolvido com artes das trevas. Eu vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey, ela deve saber um jeito de anular o feitiço.

Lílian balançou a cabeça e olhou para Tiago. Ele continuava conversando aborrecido com Sirius. O rapaz tentava explicar ao amigo o que acontecera, mas Tiago não parecia acreditar.

– Você vai falar sério ou não? – Tiago perguntou irritado enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Mas eu estou falando sério, Pontas! – Sirius retrucou no mesmo tom. – Você está aqui porque foi defender a Lily.

– Ah, claro – Tiago disse fazendo pouco caso. – No dia em que eu me declarar apaixonado por uma garota a ponto de fazer algo tão estúpido podem mandar me internar no Saint Mungus na ala dos loucos perigosos!

Lílian sentiu uma lágrima rolar por sua face, e assustou-se ao perceber que não conseguia parar de chorar. Não queria mais ouvir nada. Aquele não podia ser Tiago. O que aquele feitiço havia feito? Não suportando mais, a ruiva levantou e deixou a Ala hospitalar quase correndo.

– Lílian! – Sirius exclamou fazendo o movimento de que iria atrás dela, mas desistiu, sabia que nada do que dissesse poderia ajudá-la.

A única coisa que poderiam fazer era torcer para que aquele feitiço fosse quebrado logo.

* * *

Tiago não obedeceu Madame Pomfrey, e assim que a enfermeira terminou de examiná-lo ele deixou a Ala Hospitalar alegando que o jogo do dia seguinte era muito importante para que ele passasse a noite inteira em observação. Madame Pomfrey não teria reclamado se tivesse conseguido descobrir que feitiço era aquele que bloqueava parte da memória dele, mas a enfermeira não fazia nem idéia do que atingira o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

E o rapaz não parecia se importar muito com o que acontecia. Muito pelo contrario, além de despreocupado ele parecia mais feliz. Naquela manhã ria e fazia brincadeira durante o café na mesa da Grifinória.

Lílian o observava sentindo seu coração apertar a cada sorriso que ele dava. Não era para ela que ele estava sorrindo daquela forma. Aliais, Tiago nem lembrava que ela existia, nem vê-la ele conseguia!

A ruiva balançou levemente a cabeça tentando se concentrar no suco a sua frente. Sempre repetira que queria que Tiago ficasse o mais longe possível dela, e agora que ele estava, não conseguia se conforma. Era assim que ele se sentia? Ignorado? Desprezado? Inferior a qualquer outra coisa que existisse?

– Bom dia! – Lílian nem se moveu quando uma garota loira sentou-se ao lado dela. – Lily? Terra chamando Lílian Evans!

– Ah... Bom dia, Mile – Lílian murmurou ainda com um olhar cabisbaixo.

– O que aconteceu? – Camile perguntou desconfiada.

– Nada! – Lílian exclamou tentando sorrir.

– Você pode tentar enganar a qualquer um, mas comigo não funciona – Camile disse bastante séria. – Nos conhecemos há muito tempo, é impossível que eu não perceba que há algo de errado.

– Está tudo bem, Mile, é sério – Lílian disse balançando levemente as mãos em um sinal de impaciência. – Eu vou ver algumas coisas que a Professora McGonagall pediu antes do jogo.

Camile ainda tentou argumentar, mas Lílian levantou e deixou rapidamente o Salão principal. Ela saiu tão apressada que nem olhava por onde estava indo e passou direto por Remo que entrava no salão naquele momento.

– Lílian! – ele exclamou indo atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço para fazê-la parar.

– Desculpe-me, Remo – Lílian pediu um pouco sem graça. – Estou um pouco distraída.

– Como você está? – o rapaz perguntou olhando para as faixas nos braços dela. Lílian notou o olhar dele e tratou de puxar as mangas do uniforme para cobrir as faixas.

– Bem – Lílian forçou um sorriso.

– Você deveria ter deixado que Madame Pomfrey terminasse de fazer os curativos! – Remo disse em um tom censura e Lílian não pode deixar de rir ao imaginar que nem com os alunos "arteiros" da Grifinória que ele como monitor-chefe deveria reclamar ele falava daquela forma.

– Obrigada pela preocupação, Remo, mas eu estou realmente bem, foram só alguns arranhões – ela disse ainda rindo um pouco, mas logo voltou a ficar séria e cabisbaixa. – Só estou um pouco nervosa por causa de Tiago. Fico me perguntando o motivo pelo qual ele me esqueceu, e se não é melhor deixar as coisas como estão, ele parece bem melhor agora do que...

– Não fale isso – Remo a interrompeu colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela e fazendo com que ela o fitasse. – Tiago não iria gostar de ver a "_sua flor" _triste.

Lílian arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso enquanto uma idéia surgiu de repente, mas antes que pudesse dizer o que pensava, Remo continuou:

– Eu, Sirius e Pedro estamos preparando uma poção da verdade para que Malfoy diga o que fez – ele disse um tanto quanto displicente e Lílian o fitou com os olhos arregalados. – Eu vou tomar cuidado para que nós sejamos descobertos. Você tem que concordar comigo que é melhor fazermos isso do que todas as vinganças que o Sirius queria.

– É, você tem razão – Lílian disse desanimada.

– Aluado? – Lílian estremeceu quando ouviu a voz de Tiago atrás de si. – Estou indo para o campo.

– A hora da verdade para o time, não é? – Remo perguntou sorrindo.

– Hoje eu pego aquele pomo com menos de cinco minutos! – Tiago exclamou animado.

– Vamos, Pontas! – Sirius exclamou arquejando um pouco.

– O que você estava fazendo? – Tiago perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não estava – Sirius disse olhando para trás. – Ainda estou! Camile está uma fera, tive que sair bem rapidinho pra não virar um gnomo.

– O que você fez dessa vez? – Lílian perguntou preocupada.

– Nada – Sirius encolheu os ombros. – Só esqueci de dar 'Bom dia'. Aquela sua amiga é louca.

– Com quem você está falando, Almofadinhas? – Tiago perguntou após girar os olhos.

– Com a Lílian, Pontas! Ela está bem a sua frente – Sirius respondeu a indicando com a cabeça.

– Ah, a amiga invisível de vocês! – Tiago exclamou despreocupado. – Do jeito que a imaginação de vocês é ruim essa garota deve ser gorda, feia e chata.

Lílian sabia que Tiago não tinha a menor consciência do que estava dizendo, e que não adiantava reclamar já que além de não vê-la ele também não podia ouvi-la. Lílian imaginou que ele também não podia senti-la e deu um senhor tapa no rosto dele, mas para a surpresa dela e dos outros dois marotos que observavam tudo, ele não só sentiu o impacto da mão dela, como virou o rosto devido a força que Lílian usou.

– Certo – Tiago resmungou massageando o maxilar. – Ela existe e não gostou de ter sido chamada de gorda.

– Eu posso... – Lílian murmurou emocionada encostando levemente seus dedos na face dele. – Posso tocá-lo.

Tiago sentiu os dedos dela "passeando" pelo seu rosto e não conseguiu entender o motivo pelo qual sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Era como se estivesse esperando a vida toda por aquilo. Por fim, deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Não sei o que aconteceu ontem – disse ele. – Mas acho que se fosse algo realmente importante eu não teria esquecido.

– Tiago! – Remo exclamou revoltado quando Lílian o fitou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e saiu correndo. – Eu vou atrás dela! – acrescentou irritado começando a subir a escadaria.

– Sabe, Pontas, eu acho que é justamente o contrário! – Sirius comentou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e começou a andar em direção a saída do castelo. – Por ela ser importante demais você a esqueceu, e o pior é que você não parece ter noção nenhuma noção do quanto ela está sofrendo.

Tiago arregalou os olhos e sentiu as batidas do seu coração oscilarem. De alguma forma sabia que Sirius tinha razão. Havia algo faltando em sua vida e ele angustiava-se por não saber o que era.

– Pontas? – Sirius exclamou balançando levemente a mão diante dos olhos do amigo na tentativa de fazê-lo 'acordar'. – O jogo...

– Sim – Tiago murmurou, mas não se sentia nem mais um pouco animado.

* * *

Os dias foram se passando sem que Tiago mostrasse alguma melhora. Muito pelo contrário, a cada dia mostrava-se menos interessado em saber o que havia acontecido. Falava quase o tempo todo na final do campeonato de quadribol contra Lufa-lufa, no quanto as garotas iriam ficar impressionadas com o titulo.

– Nós vamos ganhar! E eu vou pegar o pomo mais rápido do que peguei naquele jogo contra Corvinal! – Tiago dizia animado enquanto se dirigiam para os lugares que costumavam ocupar na mesa para o café. Ele continuaria falando, mas parou onde estava quando viu um lírio em cima da mesa.

Tiago segurou a flor enquanto olhava para os lados. Tinha sempre a sensação de estar sendo observado e todos os dias um lírio estava em algum lugar que ele costumava ir.

– Parece que a Lily não vai desistir – Sirius comentou enquanto sentava-se e começava a se servir.

– Eu não entendo – Tiago murmurou olhando para flor. – Essa flor faz com que eu tenha lapsos de memória, mas nunca consigo ver nada perfeitamente.

– Acho que se você lutasse um pouco conseguiria quebrar o feitiço – Remo disse balançando a cabeça. – Lílian anda numa tristeza de dar pena.

– É engraçado ela estar triste assim agora – Pedro revirou os olhos. – Quando o Tiago corria atrás dela Evans sempre o recebia com um sonoro 'Não', e com certeza não se preocupava com o fato de deixá-lo triste.

– Talvez seja por isso que eu não tente lembrar... – Tiago murmurou deixando o lírio branco em cima da mesa. – Perdi a fome, vou dá uma volta por aí.

– Como sempre você foi muito conveniente, Rabicho – Sirius resmungou irritado.

– Melhor deixar ele sozinho, Sirius – Remo disse quando o amigo fez o movimento de que iria levantar.

Tiago deixou o salão e rumou em direção aos jardins. Passava completamente alheio a tudo ao seu redor, e nem notava os olhares cobiçosos que recebia das garotas. Sentia-se confuso. E o pior era a angustia que parecia acompanhá-lo desde aquela noite em que acordara sem lembrar de nada na Ala Hospitalar. Claro que fingia estar tudo bem para não preocupar os amigos, mas tinha plena consciência de que bem a sua vida não estava.

E ele não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia fazer para melhorá-la.

Continuou andando de cabeça baixar até que esbarrou em alguém. Precisou se equilibrar para não cair, porém a pessoa em que esbarrara não tivera o mesmo equilíbrio e Tiago ouviu um baque surdo quando ela encontrou o chão.

– Desculpe-me... – Tiago murmurou olhando rapidamente olhando para frente para ajudá-la a levantar, mas não havia ninguém, apenas um outro lírio caído no chão. – Lílian? – ele perguntou e desejou muito saber o motivo pela qual seu coração resolveu começar a bater completamente descompassado.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que fazer. Tiago não podia ouvi-la, para que responder?

– Eu sei que é você – ele disse pegando o lírio caído no chão. – Isso é tão estranho. Eu posso ouvir a sua respiração, sentir o seu perfume.

– Mas não pode ouvir o que eu digo... – Lílian murmurou após um suspiro. Levantou e segurou as mãos dele para pegar a flor, mas Tiago a segurou com força e apertou as mãos dela.

– Por que você continua insistindo em deixar essas flores? – ele perguntou apertando mais as mãos macias dela entre as suas. Era uma sensação completamente maluca aquela. Sentir uma pessoa que apenas ele não podia ver.

Lílian sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao perceber que ele estava tentando lembrar. Ele podia fingir para todos, mas ela sabia que o 'verdadeiro' Tiago estava lutando para quebrar aquele maldito feitiço.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lílian jogou-se nos braços do rapaz. Tiago arregalou os olhos ao sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu. O cheiro de flor chegava aguçava ainda mais seu olfato, podia sentir o calor que o corpo dela emanava. E decididamente, aquilo começou a mexer com todos os sentidos dele.

Fechou os olhos e com cuidado foi deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela. Pelo que os outros diziam Lílian devia ser perfeita, e ele podia constatar aquilo ao tocá-la. E se ela não se afastava era porque ainda não achara que ele estava avançando o sinal. Levou as mãos até os cabelos dela e pode constatar como eram sedosos.

– Por que isso tinha que acontecer isso para que eu me desse conta do quanto você é importante? – Lílian murmurou com a cabeça colada no peito dele.

Completamente envolvida e sem pensar nem um pouco no que fazia Lílian ergueu a cabeça e tocou levemente seus lábios nos dele. Percebeu que Tiago segurou seus braços com força e tentou afastá-la, mas não conseguiu quando sentiu uma lágrima transformar o beijo doce em salgado.

Lílian colocou uma das mãos na nuca de Tiago e entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo que com certeza era no mínimo estranho. Rezava para que ninguém passasse por ali naquele momento, mas se fossem flagrados e repreendidos iria pela primeira vez na vida levar uma bronca e não se importar.

– É muito triste saber que se não conseguirmos quebrar esse feitiço você não vai mais poder me ouvir nem me ver – Lílian murmurou assim que se seus lábios se desencontraram. Afastou-se dele, passou os braços em torno da cintura e ficou de costas para ele enquanto tentava segurar o choro. Não queria enfraquecer, era sempre decidida, e não podia deixar que isso mudasse. – Eu queria muito que você me ouvisse, pelo menos um instante que fosse, para poder dizer tudo que está preso no meu coração. Jamais imaginei um dia ter que admitir que eu estava errada em não lhe dar uma chance, ter que dizer que tinha medo de admitir que amo você e sofrer depois quando você me deixasse, mas agora que eu perdi, entendo como fui boba e que talvez seja tarde demais para reparar isso.

– Nunca é tarde, Lily – Tiago murmurou a abraçando por trás. Lílian soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e virou o rosto encontrando um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios do maroto.

– Como? – ela disse confusa.

– Não sei – Tiago respondeu balançando levemente os ombros. – Acho que você conseguiu quebrar o feitiço.

– Eu? – Lílian perguntou assustada.

– Claro, minha flor – Tiago sussurrou sorrindo e Lílian não pode deixar de retribuir o sorriso ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquele jeito. – Depois do beijo eu consegui ver você, e minhas memórias voltaram todas de uma vez!

– Por que não me disse antes, seu maroto de uma figa! – Lílian exclamou dando um tapinha no braço dele e fazendo com que ele risse.

– Lily, esse palavreado não é digno de um monitor chefe – Tiago disse dando uma nova gargalhada, e Lílian não reclamou. Como era bom ouvi-lo rir daquele jeito! E o melhor, abraçado a ela.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Apenas ouvindo as batidas aceleradas de seus corações.

– Tiago? – Lílian murmurou erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo. – Você não lembrava mesmo de mim?

– _O mais importante dos sentimentos, deverás esquecer..._ – Tiago disse fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos. – Foi o que ouvi antes de perder a consciência.

– Mais importante? – Lílian repetiu confusa.

– Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim, Lily – Tiago murmurou acariciando levemente o rosto dela. – Demorasse o tempo que fosse, mas eu iria lembrar de você!

– Perdoe-me, Tiago – Lílian sussurrou enquanto recebia um novo abraço dele. – Eu não queria te fazer sofrer, não queria...

Tiago sorriu enquanto colocava os dedos sobre os lábios dela.

– Não precisa dizer mais nada, Lily, mais nada – Tiago murmurou antes de lhe dar um outro beijo naquela boca que tanto desejava.

Demorasse o tempo que fosse ele iria lembrar. Porque a amava, e nada, nem feitiço nenhum, seria capaz de mudar o que sentia. E Tiago sabia que seria capaz de tudo para que Lílian fosse feliz. E melhor ainda se essa felicidade fosse ele que proporcionasse.

**FIM**


End file.
